When are we?
by winxandwarriors
Summary: Hiccup is married to Astrid, he's chief of Berk, he has kids, and he's working on a new project, but what happens when Loki decides to tamper with Hiccups invention. What will happen to his kids, where do they go, or better question, when do they go?
1. Sheep Toss

**Hey y'all, wow! It's hard to think that I've been gone for over two years. At first, I wasn't going to come back at all, but then I realized that I missed being on here and writing stories. Thank you for coming here to read, and I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to comment, comments are the best part about writing stories. I just love hearing what y'all have to say. Also, I would love to have a beta reader. I've come a long way in my writing skills, but I would love to have the help. So if you want to become my beta reader, I would surely appreciate the help.**

 **WARNING: I'm honestly not sure if this counts as spoilers, but if you've seen the trailer for the third movie then you've seen the light furry. Well, she's in here. That's all.**

It was a chilly day and everyone from all over berk sat in the stands, excitedly waiting for the sheep toss to begin. The chief, a lanky, but yet still muscular man, sat in his chair, to his left was his beautiful and strong blond wife. Next to her was a tall blue and yellow nadder. To the chiefs right were two dragons, both looked alike, except for one was black while the other was a radiant white.

The blond wife looked towards her husband, "I'm just so excited Hiccup, It's the girls first time flying in the sheep toss,"

Hiccup smiled at his wife, " I know Astrid, but it's just so hard to believe. I feel as if it were just yesterday I was showing Daniella and Crystal how to ride Toothless, and now they're racing on Midnight and Sunrise!"

A loud horn was sounded, and the seven dragons and their riders were released. The first sheep was catapulted into the air, a guy with brown hair and blue eyes was flying right for the sheep on his typhoomerang. He was just about to grab the sheep when all of a sudden it started to float in midair.

"What? Hey, no fair Archer!" The brown haired Viking complained.

Around the sheep, a changewing appeared and his rider, a guy with blond hair and teal eyes, took off what seemed to be a cloak made from shredded changewing skin.

"All is fair in racing and war River," Archer laughed, throwing the first sheep into the basket.

"Would you two stop fighting little a bunch of nitwits, I'm trying to win a game here," A girl with dirty blond hair and blue eyes yelled from her nightmare.

The next sheep was thrown into the air, and caught by a guy with light brown hair and gray eyes, riding on his grim gnasher.

"Haha, I'm going to win. Wait, is winning what I'm supposed to be doing?" The guy asked, the sheep looked at him with a blank stare," Don't look at me that way,"

"Are you really talking to the sheep Ragnut?" A blond hair girl with crystal blue eyes asked.

Ragnut looked at her with a confused look, "Why not? Don't you talk to Sunshine over here, I mean, you do, right? Because I think it's like law or something Crystal," he said, pointing towards the light furry the girl was riding.

Crystal look towards the girl on the nightmare with a face that said, _"Is he for real?"_

The dirty blond hair girl shrugged, "Just because he's my cousin doesn't mean I understand everything about him. Not everyone can have a twin that knows your every thought,"

As if planned, a girl with brown hair and green eyes popped up, flying above Crystal, upside down on her night furry, "I don't know her every thought Roselout," she then swooped down over to Ragnut and took the sheep from him, "Thank you very much,"

The green-eyed girl threw her sheep into her basket and smiled, seeing her mom, Astrid, jumping up from her seat, pumping her fist into the air and cheering, "Woohoo! That's my girl, go Dani!"

A man about four feet away from Astrid snuffed, "Lucky shot," he said crossing his arms over his chest.

Astrid looked over at the man, with her hand on her hip, "Oh is that so Snotlout?"

"Yeah, it is so! Roselout could take down all three of your kids at once," Ruffnut said, jumping into the discussion.

Another horn cry caught the adults attention back to the race. It was the racers last chance, Tuffnut had catapulted the black sheep and it landed right into Roselout's arms.

"See! Roselout is so going to win this. In your face Astrid," Snotlout smirked, holding his head up high.

Hiccup laughed, "Oh I wouldn't be too sure of that Snotlout,"

Snotlout looked back over to the race, and his jaw fell to his feet.

Roselout was about to throw the black sheep into her basket. She raised the sheep up, but when she tried to throw it something stopped her. Roselout looked behind her to see Daniella standing on her nightmare holding the other side of the black sheep.

"I'll be taking this," Daniella snatched the black sheep from Roselout's grip and threw the black sheep into her own basket.

"Oh come on! I was so close this time," Rose shouted.

Daniells smirked at her friend," Better luck next time," She said jumping of the nightmare and landing on her night furry.

The seven teens and their dragons landed in the dragon training academy. Daniella jumped off of Midnight, "I am so proud of you my girl, you did great," She said nuzzling the night furry. Midnight licked her owner, causing Dani to fall on the ground, "Haha..I..love...you too...haha!"

Roselout walked over to Dani, offering her a hand, "You two did great,"

Dani smiled, taking Rose's hand," You and Fireflame were quite amazing as well. You're really improving Rose, you were really close this time,"

Rose pouted a little, "I know, I was so close!" she said stomping her foot.

A jet black haired girl with teal eyes walked over to Rose and Daniella, "Dani is right though Rose, you're getting really good," she said, trying to comfort the girl.

"Speaking of doing really good," Daniella started, "You didn't seem to be participating as much as you normally would Stormy,"

"Oh I would have, but Frostfire and I have been working really hard lately with training, so today was more of a rest day," Stormy said, gesturing towards her flightmare.

Daniella stopped for a moment, and look towards the others and their dragons. All of them had been working really hard lately, and a rest day sounded pretty good if she was being honest, "You know Stormy, that's a good idea. How about we all take a rest day tomorrow?"

The other riders looked at Daniela like she was crazy, "You alright Wolfie?" Archer asked his little sister.

Daniela rolled her eyes," Oh come on, I'm not that bad of a workaholic, and anyway, a rest from training sounds good,"

"It's settled then, you seven will be resting tomorrow," Hiccup said, walking into the arena.

"Hey uncle Hiccup," Ragnut said, saluting the chief.

"Uh, you don't need to salute me Ragnut," Hiccup said, walking over towards the teens, Toothless following him.

"Yes sir," Ragnut said, saluting Hiccup once more.

Hiccup just shook his head, Ragnut was just like his father anyway.

"So dad, what did you think about the race?" Archer asked, jumping down from his changewing.

Hiccup smiled at the kids, pride showing in his eyes, "I think you all did great, and I'm so proud of you guys. We're having a feast in honor of your graduation from the academy, join me in the great hall when you guys are done," he finished, walking out of the arena with Toothless right behind him.

"Alright guy, I guess we better head to the great hall," Dani said, following her dad.

"I hope they have salted fish!" Ragnut said, licking his lips.

 **Thanks for reading, and please remember to comment. I love y'all!**


	2. Characters

**Hey y'all, I'm back. I was told that it was a little hard to figure out who was who in the story, so I'm just going to put them down below. Anywho, enjoy the story and please comment. Remember, I love the comments!**

Daniela Little Wolf Haddock:

Nickname- Dani, Wolfie (Roselout and Adair), Little Wolf (Stormy), Sis (Archer), Night Twin (Crystal).

Age- 15 years old

Hair- Long, straight, and auburn.

Eyes- Forest green

Other features- Freckles on her face and arms. 5"2

Siblings- Archer, Adair, and Crystal (Twin sister)

Parents- Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Astrid Hofferson Haddock

Friends- Roselout, Stormy, Ragnut, and River.

Dragon- Midnight, a night furry.

Weapon: Fire sword (inferno) and shield (The shield is just like Hiccups, but instead of a dragon it has a wolf on it.)

Apparel- She wears a necklace made from braided black leather cord with a small, amber gem. Black tunic with hood, black pants, black belt, black leather boots, black leg wraps, and black wrist/hand wraps (she really likes black).

Personality- Calm, leader-like, overprotective, hard to anger, can be nerdy, tom-boy, sarcastic, competitive, hard-headed, strong, smart, and somewhat of a perfectionist (Could be OCD).

Crystal Valka Haddock:

Nickname- CV, Cici, Crystie (Adair), Chris (Archer), Light Twin.

Age- 15 years old

Hair- Long, wavy, and blond.

Eyes- Light blue

Other feature- Her eyes seem to have crystal looking shapes in them. 5"6

Siblings- Archer, Adair, Daniella (Twin).

Parents- Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Astrid Hofferson Haddock

Friends- Roselout, Stormy, Ragnut, and River.

Dragon- Sunrise, a light furry.

Weapon- Axe

Apparel- Light blue tunic, dark blue pants, brown skirt, brown arm wraps, and brown woolen boots.

Personality- Sassy, rational, down-to-earth, blunt, strong, smart, confident, short-tempered, very girly, and loyal.

Archer Stoick Haddock:

Nickname- Arch

Age- 16 years old

Hair- Short, blond.

Eyes- Dark teal

Other features- 5"10

Siblings- Daniella, Crystal, and Adair

Parents- Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Astrid Hofferson Haddock

Friends- Roselout, Ragnut, Stormy, and River

Dragon- Illusion, a changewing

Weapon- Bow and arrows (Primary), sword (Secondary).

Apparel- Red tunic, brown pants, brown hand wraps, and brown boots.

Personality- Nerdy, competitive, sarcastic, blunt, smart, strong, short-tempered.

Roselout Darby Jorgenson:

Nickname- Rose, Rosie (Daniella).

Age- 14 years old

Hair- Long, dirty blond.

Eyes- Blue

Other features- 5"7

Siblings- Viclout (little brother, 5 months old)

Parents- Snotlout Jorgenson and Ruffnut Thorston Jorgenson

Friends- Daniella, Archer, Crystal, Ragnut, Stormy, and River.

Dragon- Fireflame, Monstrous Nightmare.

Weapon- Spear

Apparel- Yellow tunic, brown pants, yellow skirt, brown hand wraps, and brown boots.

Personality- Funny, blunt, adventurous, dangerous, laid-back, kinda girly.

Ragnut Nosen Thorston:

Nickname- Rag

Age- 14 years old

Hair- Short, light brown.

Eyes- Gray

Other features- 5"8

Siblings- None

Parents- Tuffnut Thorston and Dagney Thorston

Friends- Roselout, Daniella, Crystal, Archer, Stormy, and River

Dragon- Beast, a grim gnasher

Weapon- Mace

Apparel- Tan tunic, gray pants, blueish gray hand wraps, and brown boots.

Personality- Devious, dangerous, a lot like his father, brazen, fearless, unkept, and a little slow sometimes.

Stormy Freja Ingerman

Nickname- Storm

Age- 15 years old

Hair- long, thick, black.

Eyes- Blue

Other features- 5"5

Siblings- River

Parents- Fishlegs Ingerman and Heather Berserker Ingerman

Friends- Roselout, Daniella, Crystal, Archer, and Ragnut

Dragon- Frostfire, flightmare

Weapon- Double sided ax

Apparel- Red tunic, brown pants, metal skirt, metal wrist guards, and brown boots.

Personality- Level headed, confident, loyal, sassy, sarcastic, funny.

River Ashton Ingerman:

Nickname- Riv, Riven, Ash.

Age- 16 years old

Hair- Short, brown.

Eyes- Dark blue

Other features- 5"11, muscular and lean.

Siblings- Stormy

Parents- Fishlegs Ingerman and Heather Berserker Ingerman

Friends- Roselout, Daniella, Crystal, Archer, and Ragnut

Dragon- Typhon, a typhoomerang

Weapon- War hammer

Apparel- Black tunic, gray pants, gray hand wraps, and black boots.

Personality- Nerdy, strong, loyal, smart, confident, fearless, calm.

 **Hopefully, this helps to clear somethings, lol.**


End file.
